gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YMS-15 Gyan
The YMS-15 Gyan is a mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Produced by the Zimmad Company, the YMS-15 Gyan was a rival of the Zeonic Company's MS-14 Gelgoog. The Gyan is a close-combat unit meant to fight alongside Zimmad's highly popular and powerful MS-09B Doms and MS-09R Rick Doms, which would provide long-range support. Besides having a powerful beam saber as its primary weapon, it also has a large, circular shield with 60 needle missiles and 25 hide bombs (space mines) which are used to lay traps for intended targets. The appearance of the Gyan, with its silver armor and Pickelhaube helmet design, has a strong resemblance to a medieval armored knight. This is further emphasized by M'Quve's fighting style, which is heavily based on fencing. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :Gyan's primary weapon, the beam saber has a higher output than the Earth Federation Forces' beam sabers, and is specialized for piercing/stabbing attack rather than cutting.1/144 HG Revive Gyan manualIt uses Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. ;*Missile Shield :The Gyan is equipped with a large circular shield that not only defend it from beam weapons, but also has offensive capabilities in the form of needle missiles and hide bombs stored within. However, the storing of weapons does lower the shield's defensive capabilities, making it weaker than other standard mobile suit-use shields. :;*Needle Missile ::The missile shield stores 60 needle missiles. Due to their small size, the needle missiles are not very powerful and are mainly used to restrain enemy's movement or for intimidation purposes. These missiles can however still be quite deadly when fired in massed volleys. :;*Hide Bomb ::A type of space mine (space version of the naval mine), 25 of them are stored in the missile shield. The hide bombs freely floats around in space once deployed, damaging any Mobile Suit that come near them. History As the One Year War of the Universal Century raged on, the Principality of Zeon was in the process of developing newer and more powerful next-generation mobile suits through both their own research and development efforts and that of their major mobile suit manufacturers. The YMS-Gyan was the Zimmad Company's entry and production was supervised by Zeon's Col. M'Quve, who took one of the three prototype units as his own personal mobile suit. M'Quve took his Gyan and used it as part of a plan to destroy the Earth Federation's advanced RX-78-2 Gundam. The plan was to lure the Gundam into Side 5's Loum Shoal Zone, specifically to the abandoned Texas colony, where M'Quve used the hide bombs and space mines to lay a series of traps. However, these traps proved inadequate and M'Quve was forced to take the Gyan directly into combat with the Gundam. This would be the first and only time the Gyan saw combat. Against the Earth Federation's RX-78-2 Gundam, both the Gyan was destroyed and M'Quve was killed. The Zeon forces later sided with the Zeonic Company's more powerful, and beam weapon equipped, MS-14 Gelgoog. Alternate History In the Mobile Suit Gundam compilation movie, which was released after the anime, the YMS-15 Gyan is edited out. In the manga Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet M'Quve and the Gyan are seen (indicating its events are based on the movie and not the anime) during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Knowing of Kycilia Zabi's death, though not knowing the details, M'Quve saw the fortress as lost. He set into motion an evacuation plan for the wife of Dozle Zabi, Zenna Zabi and her daughter Mineva Lao Zabi. While a Gelgoog piloted by Char and a Gwazine-class acted as a distraction, M'Quve used the Gyan to escort a booster-equipped Komusai shuttle that held the Zabi family members. However the Gyan was caught in a last minute attack from a Magellan and subsequently destroyed. Variants ;*AMX-104 R-Jarja ;*Karyovin ;*MS-15A Gyan Mass Production Type ;*MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type ;*MS-15C Gyan Cannon ;*MS-15F Gyan Marine ;*MS-15Fs Gyan Marine Commander Type ;*MS-15K Gyan Kai ;*MS-15Kg Gyan Krieger ;*MS-15PLUS Gyan Ex ;*MS-15(EXAM) Gyan ;*MS-17 Galbaldy α ;*OMS-15RF RF Gyan ;*YMS-15E Gyan Eos ;*YMS-15SS Gyan ;*Gyan Tateo Sazaki Custom :A customized Gyan Gunpla built and operated by Tateo Sazaki, it has a metallic silver and dark gray color scheme with some red on its torso and missile shield. It retains the standard armament of the Gyan. Picture Gallery Gyan_-_Head_Unit.png|Head Unit Gyan_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Gyan_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Gyan_-_Waist_Unit.png|Waist Unit Gyan_-_Beam_Sword.png|Beam Saber Gyan_-_Shield.png|Missile Shield yms-15-hidebomb.jpg|Hide bomb Gyan.jpg|Gyan (from Gundam Perfect File) yms15-yms14s_TexasColony 0079.jpg|YMS-15 Gyan and YMS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (Char's Aznable Custom) inside Texas Colony, December 25, U.C. 0079. (from Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) File:Gyanshield_0079.png|Gyan fires volleys of needle missiles from its shield. File:gyanbody_0079.png|Close-up of Gyan's upper torso. File:gyanduel_0079.png|Gyan charges with beam saber gyan-tateo.jpg|Tateo Sazaki's Gyan model from Gundam Build Fighters Try Gundam 0079 RAW v9 194.jpg|YMS-15 Gyan as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 Games Gyan Char Aznable.jpg|MS-15S Gyan (Char Aznable Custom) from Gihren's Greed Ramba Ral Gyan.jpg|MS-15S Gyan (Ramba Ral Custom) from Gihren's Greed Gyan Anavel Gato.jpg|MS-15S Gyan (Anavel Gato Custom) from Gihren's Greed Gyan Promo.jpg|Gundam Battle Operation Promo Robert Gilliam Gyan.jpg|YMS-15 Gyan First Production Type (Robert Gilliam Custom) from Gundam War game card gyan-glaive-gihrengreed.jpg|Victorious on Earth: A Gyan armed with Heat Naginata as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed YMS-15_Gyan.jpg|SD YMS-15 Gyan as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars M'Quve Gyan.jpg Gyan-Battle-Operation-Next.jpg Dwg2-gyan.jpg|Gyan in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 YMS-15 Gyan BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_OriginalGyan_box.jpg|1/144 Original Gyan Custom (1981): box art Hguc-yms15.jpg|1/144 HGUC YMS-15 Gyan (1999): box art HGUC-Gyan-Revive.jpg|1/144 HGUC YMS-15 Gyan (Revive Ver.; 2016): box art Gunpla_1-100_OriginalGyan_box.jpg|1/100 Original Gyan Custom (1982): box art YMS-15 Gyan MG boxart.jpg|1/100 MG YMS-15 Gyan (2006): box art Gyan Magnet Corting.jpeg|1/100 Gyan (Magnetic Coating Test Type; non-canon) model conversion based on 1/100 MG YMS-15 Gyan (modelled by Tatsuya Yonezu) Tribute Sentinel.jpg|Gyan modelling works for Sentinel Tribute (Model Graphix) Action Figures MSiA_yms15_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "YMS-15 Gyan" action figure (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_yms15_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "YMS-15 Gyan" action figure (North American release; 2001): package front view. Reference Gallery YMS-15 Gyan(origin Ver.).jpg YMS-15 Gyan(origin Ver.)1.jpg Hhib18-1.png Hhib18-2.png Hhib18-3.png Hhib18-4.png Trivia *At one point, the Gyan was going to be named "Bakuji".http://gundam.aeug.org/archives/1999/01/1156.html *The Gyan is one of the first mobile suits, if not the first, to incorporate weapon function into a shield, a trait that would become more common in later mobile suits. *In some Gundam strategy games, most notably the Gihren's Greed series, it is possible for Zeon players to mass produce the Gyan instead of the Gelgoog. Doing so grants access to a wide range of Gyan variants, roughly corresponding to the Gelgoog's variants. References External links *YMS-15 Gyan on MAHQ.net ja:YMS-15 ギャン